


Hold Onto Hope, I'm Homeward Bound

by Lady_Anput



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance? Kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anput/pseuds/Lady_Anput
Summary: Once a Guardian Killer, an Awoken has thrown her lot in with the Guardians, become one of them even, to fight back the threats in the universe at the behest of her Queen. Even after Oryx and the SIVA crisis, she remained with the Guardians, survived with them through the Red Legion assault and plans to fight back twice as hard to prove her worth to those who doubted her prior.Now, the only question becomes, how long before her past returns, and she's forced to either face the consequences of what she used to be compared to what she is, or if she chooses to revert back to an old lifestyle of violence and shadows after all this time as a Guardian.





	1. Something In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> While this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic (obviously) it's starting off fairly tame. The rating and tags will be adjusted accordingly as the work is developed. Just know this has a potential to go sideways quickly, as far as dark and the like. You'll just have to stay along for the ride!

The Reef had always been the Guardian's home, the Hunter staying holed away until needed; assisting Variks with what he needed, occasionally the Queen's Guard as well. Awoken to the core, she couldn't _deny_ the obligation to her Queen, even if it meant risking her life to take down some Taken threat or otherwise. It had worked for her, the Vanguards avoided summoning her, and it was probably for the best. Right now, the Awoken was stretched out in her bunk - a hammock really, with her ghost hovering above her, just watching - and orange eyes were the only thing lit in the darkness aside from her companion.

"I don't like it, you can't just demand to be a Guardian after what you did, and then treat the title with such...flippancy!" The Ghost argued, and oh how she wanted to pitch her into the abyss. She _had_ to have the one Ghost with morals, who recognized her. Crystene assumed that was just her luck, having taken the Ghost off one of her old victims, and Zavala - what she wouldn't give to _flip_ him off his damn tower - had ressurected the Ghost for her, deeming it as hers. A sneer cut her lips, purple skin shimmering at her sudden anger as a hand snatched the Ghost from thin air.

"And I'll go _back_ to killing Guardians if you keep it up. Your kind keeps reviving them anyways," A scowl was there, holding the Ghost as it struggled to be free, "You don't realize, do you, just how much is at stake? Even _I_ know my place, and my skill set, is better used fighting a common enemy than trying to purge the Galaxies of the silly Guardians that destroy so much they touch," a scoff, and she shook her head, tossing the Ghost away with a flick of her wrist - one day she'd invest in a new shell and not have to look at such garish colors the others had chosen, boasting something about a 'Crucible' or whatever. Shaxx's playground had given the Ghost it's skin, that's all she knew. 

The Ghost caught itself though, and shook once, before watching it's owner, confused, "Why _did_ you stop? You can fight the Taken and the Cabal and all of that without a Ghost, you have for years, why do you need me?" It sounded distressed, displeased with it's predicament. Crystene could sympathize, she supposed, but it'd be a long battle if she was constantly bickering with a _companion_ instead of focusing on everything else. She swung her legs over the side of the hammock, watching the Ghost, as eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"...I'm not sure, we'll call it added insurance, I suppose, that and it's easier than having a comm.link constantly in my head. You have your uses, and we'll grow to tolerate each other." A shrug, and she slid to stand. Despite being Awoken, she was not the _tallest_ Guardian, the few times she'd favored Shaxx's company in that wretched Tower, she'd come up to about the middle of his chest. It had led to many jokes - until she threatened to destroy him in his own Crucible but that wasn't a memory to relive at the moment, it could wait. Hands settled on a slim waist, hips tilted, as she shrugged, "It's either that or it's gonna be a long fight, my Ghost. You know that as well as I do," She pointed out, moving to wander out into the hangar of the Reef, seeing her ship transmatting in; gold and purple reminding her of her time as a Queen's Guard, and her stomach churned.

Being a Guardian had her denying any pride and rights of being a Guardian _huntress_. Now she was just a Hunter for the Guardians. A lackey, at best, and oh it was a dirty task, but it was still serving her Queen as best she could. Guardian Hunters weren't necessary just now, not while the truce was active to fight back the Taken - this _Oryx_ threat she kept hearing about - and whatever else they'd have to take down together. Crystene had come to terms with the fact she would, more than likely, never return to her old lifestyle. Instead, she had to become and blend in with those she had killed so mercilessly. 

Her Ghost hovered over her shoulder, looking from her to the ship, spinning absently, and Crystene just sighed, beginning to transmat up, the shimmer of silver a comfort she hadn't forgotten. Here was hoping none of the others remembered the legends, or kept track of them. Maybe the Vanguards had rallied them so well for the coming fight that she could easily slip in and hide amongst their ranks, keep an eye on things for the Queen and the other Awoken - Crystene among those who refused to believe Mara Sov had perished in so simple an attack on the Dreadnaught. She was being cared for by the Royal Guard, and Crystene knew it, she could feel her Queen was still there somewhere, just watching and waiting.

So much had happened in so little time - a mere blink it seemed to the Awoken and their life span - but already Guardians had breached into the Dreadnought, Fireteams flooding it to try and get as much intel on Oryx and let the Vanguard think of their next attack. A sigh was pushed from her as she flopped into the Pilot's chair of her ship, keying the systems online as the Ghost assisted. Eyes glanced through the windshield, watching the Hangar one last time. She'd miss it, but it was time she returned to where she was _supposed_ to be.

"C'mon you. We're heading to the Tower once and for all. Might as well be a proper Guardian so you get off my back, y'know?" A lopsided smirk, and she turned to steer the ship from the hangar before putting it on Autopilot, typing in the coordinates before she stood once more, "Can I trust you to keep an eye on the autopilot?" An eyebrow raised as she waited, and the Ghost merely nodded, hovering about the controls and focused on that now as Crystene moved to wander into the back of her ship, taking stock of the weapons upon the rack. Who knew what she'd be sent out to do, some small, insignificant task more than likely, and she just wanted to be prepared. It'd be awhile before they hit the Tower anyways.

\------

Crystene had woken with a jolt, panting as a hand immediately fell to her hand canon. It had been _months_ since the dreams had plagued her, memories repeatedly coming to the front of her mind at the worst time. They weren't even relevant memories, and she fell back on the pallet with a huff, startling her ghost from its recharge as it came online immediately.

"Crystene? Is something wrong?" It sounded genuinely concerned. Waking up in a panic was becoming more and more of a thing, be it from nightmares or even just random influxes of panick and paranoia something was close. With all she'd done - Oryx's demise, the SIVA outbreak, and then the Red Legion deciding to kick in the front door and kick them out of the Tower - she couldn't blame her mind for overclocking on terror, but at the same time it was mildly irritating, frustrating to an extremely. She gave a non-committal sound, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like _Eliksni_ \- and Crys, after all this time away from the Queen's Guard and Variks, she was still fluent in the tongue, something the Guardians didn't hesitate to abuse some times - as an arm was thrown over her eyes. 

"M'fine, honest. Just...an odd...dream? Nightmare? I don't even know," She was irritated, more so at herself, "I don't know why this is happening all of a sudden. I was perfectly happy forgetting all that shit, I don't know why it's dredged up now, and I just want it to _stop_ " a snarl is ripped from her at that, deep in her chest as teeth were bared - as close to fangs as any of the Awoken would've gotten - and it wasn't long before she sat up, rolling onto her feet to stand and trudge towards the kitchen in the small apartment she'd been given.

"Memories?" Her Ghost piped up, floating along behind her, already rebooted and worried for the Guardian, odd as it was with how much they'd hated each other in the beginning, "It may be your body's way of forcing you to remember. I know after the last ressurection...." The ghost fell quiet, and Crys' hand curled tighter on the glass of alcohol she'd poured herself, staring into it.

The frown deepened on her face, and eyes lidded in thought, "I could barely remember my own name, it was like someone nailed the reset button on my mind....Things have been coming back, while I'm awake, but for fuck's sake I'm tired of reliving them in my dreams, I just want to sleep in _peace,_ is that too much to ask?!" A hiss, and oh she was tempted to hurl that glass against the wall, but it'd be a waste of good alcohol, "I don't know why it's coming back _now_ though, that last ressurection was months ago, Ghost, back when the Red Legion hit the Tower the _first_ time..."

"I know..." It was quiet, and the Ghost floated up to her shoulder, perching there as she glanced to the small companion, a hand coming up to rest over the Ghost as she took a sip of the drink in her other hand, "But maybe it's for the best? Maybe it's a sign things are going to turn around?"

"Or it's a sign shit's about the hit the fan and I'm going to be an irritable ball of rage for the next few weeks again," A weak, forced laugh was there before knocking back the rest of the drink, "C'mon you. Cayde's no doubt sendin us out tomorrow for more shit, least we can do is get in some more rest before that. Sorry for pullin' you from your recharge."

"It's fine, I was more concerned with you shooting another hole in the door to be honest..." And at that both looked to where the door had a perfect triangle shot into it, from all the times Crystene had woke in a panic and just fired, thinking she was someplace else, with something far more sinister in her room than just a Ghost. Crystene at least had the decency to look sheepish as she smirked.

"Hey, I think it adds character! That and it makes a great peep hole!"

"...into your bedroom?"

"...Hush, it'll get fixed," She grumbled, moving to curl back up on her pallet, "Eventually. Night, Ghost. Wake me at dawn."

"Sounds good, Crystene, Try and get some sleep," The Ghost was quiet, settling on the windowsill. It didn't wish to power down and recharge - it would be fine for some time still, and instead the Ghost was more worried about its Hunter, hoping slumber found her, and perhaps peacefully this time.


	2. Wake Up The Sleeping Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of her memories, slowly yet surely, Crystene is faced with the ultimate decision; will she remain a Guardian? Or begin to revert back to who she used to be? Hoping her Vanguard has something to distract her with, she hunts down Cayde in an attempt to find anything to do to distract her.

Dawn had rolled around, and the Ghost, as requested, roused its Guardian from the depths of slumber; not that it had been peaceful. Crystene had done nothing but fidget and roll, a restless sleep. Regardless, she didn't fight her Ghost. She knew better, her Vanguard had been avoided long enough and the last thing she needed was that Exo busting in here, worried for a hunter, and complicating things. Not the headache she needed, not yet anyways. Part of her figured Cayde knew of her past - they had crossed paths once before after all, it wouldn't surprise her - and was just waiting for the opportunity to tell the others 'I told you so' if she finally turned the tables and resumed her murder sprees. Why she had let the Vanguard go all those years ago was beyond her fathoming - perhaps a weak spot for what she'd read in his file prior to hunting him? - but she long stopped questioning her instincts.

Instead she found herself snagging breakfast - a quick snag of an apple, and she shrugged into her armor, buckling everything down solidly before tossing the core of her breakfast in the bin and wandering outside. Her Ghost, reliably, was nestled into the back of her hood, a favorite spot on the off chance it had to get out quickly; it would just let her hood fall and the Ghost would be free in an instant. Many a time it had saved them both - it wasn't uncommon in the heat of battle for the Awoken to lose her helmet and go borderline feral to savage an enemy. The Ghost had long since learned to vacate her hood in those moments, and just observe, stepping in as needed. But most of her fellow Guardians didn't see that side, the _rage_ that boiled from deep within, something she had carried long before the light embraced her, remnants of the darkness' embrace where it had cradled her in the Reef, in her home.

It was a bit of a trek to where her Vanguard was, but it would wake her up further - if he was even up at dawn like she was and not hung over or unconscious somewhere. A sigh pressed from her lips,and she moved down into the hangar. Even Miss Holliday was yet to surface to work on her projects - though knowing the mechanic, she had a late night wanting to perfect some engine or modification she had been working on - and with a glance, she saw not only Cayde sitting in his usual spot, but Ikora and Zavala had cornered him as well, the three seeming to be deep in a discussion. Crystene merely raised a brow, but when she chose to move forward, she made it a point to make noise. There was no point in skulking about - she didn't wish to delay the inevitable, and she'd rather get her orders and leave the Tower for a bit.

The Titan was the first to look in her direction - a quick snap of his gaze, did the other Awoken distrust her that much? Or did he know _exactly_ who she was? - and Ikora had glanced over much slower, a faint smile there in greeting. The Warlock always had been friendly, as much as necessary, and she had no issue with her and, as far as she was concerned, Crystene had no issue with Ikora either. A mutual respect to stay away from each other, that was the best way to sum it up. But Zavala....Zavala's gaze was always guarded, on edge, and it had her own hackles threatening to raise. Hunter though she was, Crystene had taken down many a Titan in her glory days - she wouldn't hesitate to flip Zavala off the tower at the very least if it came down to it.

Instead, though, they both gave a nod, Cayde just waving, "Crystene, to what do we have the pleasure of your company?" Ah, Ikora. Always with the formalities, it even had Cayde rolling his eyes, and Zavala frowning.

Crys just flashed a smile of her own, making sure to give a nod, "I was merely curious if my Vanguard had any task in particular for me before I head out on patrol, that's all," An innocent shrug, a gesture here, and bingoe. She saw both of their guards lower, Zavala giving a laugh, and Ikora just smiled at that.

"By all means, we'll let you get your orders and go, Cayde," Zavala had turned to the Exo, who gave a noncomittal sound to show he'd heard, "We'll finish this later, we'll leave you hunters," and with that, they had both walked off, leaving Crystene and Cayde to themselves, Cayde giving the widest grin he could, eyes brightening.

"I owe you one, Cryssikins," He crooned, and the flat look from the Awoken had him snickering, "What? You scared the two of them away, I couldn't be more in your debt."

"You're gonna be minus a horn if you keep up the nickname," Her tone was flat, and Cayde had the decency to look apalled, gasping as a hand fell to his chest.

"You wouldn't, you love looking at this pretty face too much," He would pout if he could, and Crys just laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh please, we both know you can't best me in any fight. You couldn't back then, and you haven't been out in the field in a long time. You know that as well as I do, Cayde," Her tone was quiet now, serious as she watched him, "Give me my orders for the week and I'll be out of your circuits, easy as that," She really wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans. Not today, she wanted off the Tower, away from Guardians. Her skin was crawling at the mere _thought_ of him saying a Fireteam was needed to do something or other. She _was_ the Fireteam, no others would be needed.

"Well, here I figured you'd snag some ramen with me before you left. Nothing says breakfast like the best food in the Tower?" He tried, moving to gesture that way, motioning for her to walk. A noisy sigh, and she begrudgingly followed, it's not like anyone could tell Cayde _no,_ let's face it the Vanguard didn't listen. It was always best to humor him, especially given he was the only one on the Tower Crystene could...moderately tolerate. Small doses were usually best, she found.

"What's up with you today? You're never this prickly, especially this early. You wouldn't have run into many others coming here, you disarmed Zavala and Ikora in record time, I don't think you've ever gotten 'em to leave that quickly...It's not _my_ charming personality - after all who doesn't love me?" Insufferable as always, Crys couldn't help a quiet chuckle, "Your Ghost is still in one piece, so what is it, Crystene?" And with that he spun, pinning her in one of the darker corners, eyes watching her closely as she looked up at him, suddenly on edge.

Blue eyes held orange - both equally bright, Exo and Awoken - and Crys just frowned. She couldn't even use her usual 'you wouldn't understand' excuse...Exo's reset when they were ressurected, and Cayde was quite possibly the only one who could sympathize with just how much she _didn't_ remember; both from being ressurected, and from her time before being even Awoken. It bothered them both, but they'd found solace in each other and alcohol - mostly alcohol, but it was nice to have someone to talk to it about.

Now, though, she was the first to break her gaze and glare off over his shoulder, not wanting to admit a weakness. She was an apex predator, there was no _weakness_ to be had, just a slight stumble in her memories. Wasn't the first time...

"Crys..." A quiet sigh and he moves a hand from where it was resting on the wall to pin her in, catching her chin to make her look at him again, "This isn't like you. What is it?" Genuine concern, and there was a twitch further in the back of her mind, something trying to surface that was smothered under years of forgotten memories - just out of reach - and a frown was quick to take over her features as she watches his eyes for something, any giveaway that this was a ruse. When she _didn't_ find one, her eyes slid shut, a sigh there.

"It's...The memories are coming back, the ones I lost from the Ressurection," It was barely a whisper, something confessed to the space between them, and even then she didn't approve of it, "I can't sleep, I just...I want them to go back away, I never asked for them back, I didn't want them back, it was easier while I was trying to fit in here when they _weren't_ right there and mocking me. You know I don't belong her-"

"Stop that. You're just as fine a Guardian as anyone else. You have your past, but everyone has something they're trying to hide," A frown, and he watched her, "You aren't who you were, you dropped all of that to help defend the Tower, reckless as you were in your decisions but I can't really say anything on that, I know, stop looking at me like that," A laugh now, "but...Seriously. We're getting some ramen, it'll cheer you up, it'll wake _me_ up and that's the important part," A solemn nod, and he turned to walk off, Crys falling into step beside him, a frown there as she toyed with the edge of her cloak - she always did favor the longer cloaks she could properly hide in.

"...But I remember my mistakes. You almost didn't survive to be Vanguard, and you know it..." Her tone was still quiet, knowing the Tower would be waking up soon, "I don't know how either of us walked out of that fight."

Cayde had frowned, but a shrug was there before he laughed, "Who knows, Crys. But it was a hell of a first introduction, and look at the impression it left!" 

"...So me having to reattach your arm properly when I came to the tower because Darkness knows you can't fix yourself apparently," A smile finally broke through her sullen demeanor, and Cayde laughed at that, "What would you have done if my specialty was like...something _other_ than machines?" A brow raised as she eyed him.

Cayde paused, "Oh god, I'd have to make do with Ikora and Shaxx fixing me...I'd be an abomination," A louder laugh, and even a soft one was pulled from Crystene. To any of those up and awake that were milling about, it was just the Hunter Vanguard dragging one of his Hunters around, but to those who knew the two - like Shaxx, who had greeted Crystene with a booming laugh and a smothering hug like always as the Huntress squirmed to get away (Cayde laughing instead of helping) - knew there was much more between the two. While not entirely intimate, there was something dark surrounding the two, something that meshed all too well.

But upon the stools of the Ramen Shop - thank _god_ for twenty-four hour service, Cayde kept praising - Crys just poked her food around, brow furrowed as her mind trailed, dredging up memories of the Exo beside her that she couldn't quite help, memories that truly had her worried she _would_ revert back to her darker ways. A shake of her head, and she ignored them best she could, watching him begin to inhale his ramen, temperature be damned, the Exo was hungry.

"...You know, before you enter a ramen induced coma, I'd kind of like to know if you need me to do anything aside from the normal patrols..." A soft chuckle when Cayde looked sheepish and put the bowl down to finish what was in his mouth before he spoke - for once. Usually there was a spray of ramen and Crys was grateful for the change.

"There's talk of Fallen amassing near the EDZ, more than before. Rumors of the House of Wolves," He eyed Crys when she stiffened, "Yeah, that was my reaction to. I don't know if you still have connections to them, or if they'd work with you anymore, but surely you still remember them. I can't seem to get any Guardian to investigate into their base, and I don't really want to know what's going on if it _is_ House of Wolves, since I fear some are more trigger happy than others. I know that's your family, but...would you mind looking into it for me? It'd get Zavala off my back, and maybe we still have an ally yet. I'm sure you'd love to see some family faces too," He offered, looking to her, suddenly glad they were the only two there in the ramen shop aside from the employees.

While the House of Wolves, at the core, had betrayed the Queen thanks to Skolas' influence, there were still many Fallen loyal to the Awoken, the _true_ house of Wolves, the Queensbreakers. Crystene's kin, and fellow fighters. There had been minimal Awoken in those ranks, mostly Fallen, and when Mara had 'fallen'....Crystene gave a nod, "It won't be hard to find them, and I should still have clearance to get in and talk to the Kell," since Mara Sov is in hiding, she wanted to say, but knew she couldn't. It would stand to reason, with the Queen gone, a Kell would've risen, maybe even Variks himself, and Crystene couldn't help the sudden _excitement_ to be back with her family, even if only briefly, "I can bring back as much as I can find as far as intent, you know there's secrets for that House that not even _I_ can divulge," She reminded him. Of course she wouldn't betray her Queensbreakers, not the house who's very emblem was tattooed into her skin, across the expanse of her shoulder blades. Not that any knew of that, but her loyalty ran far deeper than any loyalty the Guardians thought she had....

Cayde had turned back to his ramen, smaller bits and sips here and there as he listened, "Sounds good, I can't get a pinpoint, not a reliable one, on their location in the EDZ, they're moving around a lot. I'm guessing it's to keep away from the Red Legion and those Houseless Fallen on Earth. It's too complicated for me to keep track of, so I'll leave this one up to you, it's safer. I never did understand Fallen governments and the like, too confusing, too many houses."

Crys just smirked, looking down at her ramen, sliding it towards him when he finished his first bowl - to which he happily started to consume it - as she stared off back towards the Traveler in thought. Maybe there was a chance that her Queensbreakers were recruiting? Or maybe they were just trying to keep an eye on things. She remembered those of the EDZ, the _House of Dusk,_ and while she hadn't had any issues with them, she was curious how friendly she could get them to be. 

Maybe it was time to pay Mithrax the Forsaken a visit, and pry him for information, or maybe she needed to hunt a Servitor down and have a chat with one of them...The issue would be other Guardians on patrol, hell bent on killing all the Fallen, and the very thought had her blood boil. Some Fallen deserved it, but House of Dusk had not harmed her, it was not a troublesome House, they were just trying to survive, nothing more.

She stood, helmet appearing in hand as she glanced to Cayde, "I'll report back when I find something out, try not to go into a ramen coma," She pleaded. A pause, and she moved quickly, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek once he'd placed the bowl down, and she was quick to straighten and slip the helmet on, her Ghost spinning up into view.

"But I don't leave the Tower?" Cayde said through a mouthful of ramen, looking at her, the kiss having caught him off guard.

Crystene just glanced back and gave a smirk, "We both know you kept that teleporter," She teased, Cayde looking sheepish. As her Ghost transmatted her up to her ship, she couldn't stop laughing, already charting the course to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually doing much better than I thought it would, so I'm kind of excited to continue it??  
> I'll admit I'm taking some liberties with canon information (I never was a huge fan of how the lore was written out by Bungie, there was a lot of potential that was missed out on and yeah, I have my own headcanons I'm slowly incorporating in, I'm so sorry)
> 
> Hopefully y'all are still enjoying it, and the 3rd chapter will be up, ideally, sometime either this weekend, or Monday!


	3. This Ain't Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the EDZ goes awry, but an old friend is there to help make light of the situation and make sense of some others.
> 
> Note; Crystene is fluent in Elinski, hence the italics in dialogue. It's just her speaking that tongue.

The second she had seen the Guardian about to shoot, she'd reacted - hand canon quick to fire off a shot for the Titan's wrist, disarming him much to his own shock, and giving the Fallen a chance to _flee_ back towards his ship, transmatting away as soon as he could, his banner out of sight before she could get a good look at it, but it seemed so familiar. Crystene could only scowl from behind her helmet as she stormed forward, kicking the Titan's rifle away and bringing an elbow up into his own helmet with a snarl, "What are you doing?" It was nothing short of pure rage, something had flickered on at seeing the Fallen almost murdered, and it was terrifying.

Instead, however, the Titan scoffed, shoving Crys back - a titan had the advantage of size, after all - and a shrug was there, "What's it to you? If we don't kill them, they'll kill us first," A laugh was there, "You can't tell me you sympathize with the little cretins!" It triggered something in the back of her mind; some hero complex Crystene thought was dead. She was a Fallen sympathizer - no she was part of a Fallen _family_ at heart - but at the same time she'd tolerated watching Guardians kill them for some time now, a pain she had to cope with. What did one off hand comment have to do with her lack of control suddenly?

"Or don't tell me, you're one of the freaks that fantasizes about them? Wants them on our side like they used to be? Best thing that ever happened was losing contact with that worthless Fallen turn coat and the rest of the Reef," It was a mutter, a complaint, and Crystene instantly honed in at who he had insulted; Variks. The rest of his muttering and grumbling - half arsed complaints at best and whining about cleaning his gear - but the Awoken had already switched from fellow Guardian to Huntress, from a companion and ally, to a threat.

Her family had been insulted, and at that, Crystene saw nothing but red. Faintly, she remembered her Ghost calling her name, hearing a second ghost chime out in panic and warning. But she had already moved, fangs bared behind her mask, and claws lashed, out, a fist cracking open the helmet of the Titan - she wanted to _see_ the terror she could still inflict, she wanted that satisfaction of _watching_ him perish beneath her - and it wasn't much to tackle the Titan to the ground, not in her rage. A fist caught her in the face, a crack in her helmet as it was grabbed and thrown aside, her own Ghost hiding under it. He was trying to get her off of him, a few blows thrown here or there, too close for anything aside from the melee hit thrown in here or there.

The Huntress was oddly calm, a snarl deep in her throat, and a sneer, but she was still in control - of the situation if nothing else, her rage was unbridled - she caught sight of the tanned skin, the brown eyes that watched her, wide in his panic. A human, something so small and insignificant, they were the easiest to hunt, though the least satisfying. It was the screams that drew her in, that satisfied that predatory rage boiling deep. Tears gathered, the Titan panicking as armor failed to keep up with the assault from something that knew it's weak spots, that had done this kind of fighting for years.

Crystene's eyes were bright, murderous intent there, as claws lashed at his eyes, taking his sight first and ignoring the screams, before his throat was next to be savaged; claws ripping and tearing with ease. She couldn't have something wandering that way, wondering what was going on. Not long after, he fell still. Shock. It would settle in, easily, and finish him off between that and bleeding out. The silence had her thrown off, and her chest heaved as she snatched the Ghost trying to flee - a nail cracking into the Ghost's screen, "Oh no, no we're not done _yet,_ I promise," a hiss of venom, and the Ghost was destroyed, shattered and the wiring pulled out with ease as she went about making it look like the Cabal's war hounds had found the Guardian. It wasn't too difficult - there were times Crystene was beyond pleased she still had the claws of her old work - usually hidden behind gloves and the like - and it was far too easy to make it look like an animal had savaged the Titan in the middle of nowhere, not a fellow Guardian.

So busy had she been, she didn't notice the others transmatting down behind her until her Ghost peered up from under her helmet - she'd need a replacement, it was decided, as she examined the crack the Titan had left, completely unaware of the blood trail from her scalp, and the bruises no doubt peppering her form. Adrenaline still kept her hyped, there was no time for injuries. Her Ghost had looked past her, though and instantly had her attention. When she turned, defensive stance there in a blink, she couldn't help but pause at seeing the Fallen standing before her. At first, there was disbelief, until the mask was removed and that scaly face split it's mouth into a gruesome grin she knew all too well, the banner and mantle far more regal than she remembered him having.

 _"Variks!"_ A laugh, and Crystene was quick to launch herself at the Fallen, arms quick to curl around his neck, forehead pressed to his, as his arms encircled her with a hum, _"I was curious if you were scurrying about,"_ It was refreshing to fall into the old Elinski of the Fallen, and even Variks hummed his approval at hearing her speak it. Several eyes opened to watch her, that grin still there as he chuckled.

 _"I am on Earth to keep an eye on our scattered brothers, it is good to see you Sister Huntress,"_ His arms held her at length, looking her over before that grin fell at seeing the blood, _"Sister Huntress...."_ a hand brushed it, and he scowled, fangs bared and the transmatting to his ship began, Crystene unable to fight it - her Ghost along for the ride in her pocket now, but that helmet left beside the savaged corpse.

A huff when they landed, Crys' hands finding her hips and ignoring the happy growls she heard at others recognizing her, _"Variks I'm fine, honest! It was a scuffle between myself and a Guardian,"_ and at seeing the sudden aggression in the way Variks - and a few of his nearby Captains - drew up, shoulders squared and hackles raised, she remembered why she felt so at home with the Fallen. A soft chuckle, a smile quick to follow, _"Brother, I assure you they are cradled in Darkness' embrace right now,"_ And at that a few relaxed, chests puffing in pride, as a few of the smaller ones stepped forward, offering a rag to try and help her get the blood from her forehead, Variks swiping one to do it for her.

 _"Regardless, Sister Huntress, I don't enjoy the thought of you having to muck about with such filth as the Guardians. You are better than they...Though I must thank you for protecting one of mine. The Guardians have been hunting for my ship for some time now, though to no avail. They think I'm in the same strain as Mithrax and the others, too stupid to look at banners,"_ a disgusted sneer, fangs bared as he finished cleaning Crystene's face, her head tilted down forcibly as he checked for an injury. Apparently she passed inspection, as he let go and stepped back, watching her as his arms crossed over his chest, _"Why are you here, Sister Huntress? I thought you were hiding with the Guardians to help their silly fight? I see you still possess a Ghost?"_

Crystene sighed, a hand brushing said Ghost as she turned to watch it, _"I must. There is no sign of the Queen yet, you know that, and until then someone has to play advocate and keep the Guardians from destroying all of the Fallen...They don't know who I am, not yet, but...I fear there's a Vanguard that knows the truth, or is beginning to piece it together,"_ A glance to Variks as he gestured for them to sit, Crystene gladly following him into one of the spare rooms; pillows scattered the ground and she sank into one of the cushioned pits with a sigh of relief - almost feeling back at home.

_"The one they call Zavala...or the one you've attacked before, Cayde-6?"_

_"Cayde knows better, he and I have fought before, but he's survived...He's keeping my secret, there's something there that I don't remember, that I_ can't _remember, but he sent me to come find you as it is. Zavala is becoming a problem, however, and before you even suggest, I can't kill him. Not a vanguard, I'd be ostracized in a heartbeat."_

_"...Why did the Exo send you out here? A Vanguard will take tact to deal with, I'll think of something, but what of Cayde?"_

She couldn't hide it much longer, a huff was there as she stretched back, arms across the pits' edges as she sank into the pillows completely, _"He wants to help, he knows the Guardians are just mindlessly killing Fallen out here, and he was concerned it had something to do with you and yours, y'know, Cayde was the one to push for us helping the Queen so badly in the beginning, and in turn hunting the Wolves when they turned..."_

 _"Skolas is dead, I made sure of it,"_ Anger crests in his voice, and it's obvious who took over the House of Wolves, and honestly Crys couldn't be happier, _"But the Exo offered to help for a different reason, and you know it. He helped because of you,"_ It was stated as if it was the most obvious thing between them, and it had Crys sitting up, a frown quick to tug on her features, staring at Variks.

_"...What?"_

_"You don't know? You and the Exo have history, all of us knew, even the Queen herself. Years of history, before you two were you, before you,"_ there's a pause, and Variks shifted, _"had your odd run ins, and almost killed each other. Variks assumed you knew, Sister Huntress, and it was why you offered to go with the Guardians so easily..."_

She was floored, confused, and there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head, something she was trying to recall and just couldn't, _"...I volunteered because it was my duty, I had been hunting Guardians for so long it was just second nature, I knew how to hunt them, so I knew how to become one. Even now...just before you showed up, I relapsed, it was like the old days all over..."_

 _"You've always been overly aggressive, Sister Huntress, it's why so many Fallen enjoyed your company - you're like us more than you realize, but at your heart, you're Awoken still, but not always so, just remember that. I am touched the Exo sent you out here to check on us, but we can handle our own. I think it may be best if Sister Huntress avoids Earth, so you don't snap on your fellow Guardians for just trying to do their job,"_ He hinted, reaching over to pat her hands as she gave a sheepish, tired smile.

_"...It means a lot, Variks, but..I think I need to go and have a heart to heart with a certain Exo, or call him out to the field were there's no distractions..."_

_"Sister Huntress is welcome to use my chambers, at the heart of the Ship. He will be granted the clearance to transmat here, but he needs to come alone. Variks can't have every Guardian transmatting here and wrecking havoc."_

_"I wouldn't dream of if, and thank you Variks, I owe you one,"_ She promised, leaning over to kiss a scaly cheek, seeing the gruesome grin split his features as he gave a deep laugh, helping her up and leading her off. If nothing else it'd give her a chance to wash, to get rid of the blood before Cayde was contacted and brought on board as is. How was she going to explain to the Hunter Vanguard that she needed to talk to him on _her_ terms, and away from the Tower and hidden ears? Granted, he'd probably be happy to leave, and do so in a heart beat, but...How could she explain it to Zavala or Ikora?

Perhaps it was time she came clean about a lot of things, perhaps not to the Warlock and Titan, but at least to Cayde. The Exo deserved to know the ticking time bomb he kept sending out into the field.


	4. Call on My Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystene finally sits and has a much needed heart to heart, sharing some news from her fallen brethren that may come as a shock to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! I'm so sorry this took so fuckin' long to update - I've been in a really weird place creatively, and I can't even promise when the next update is coming ;-;
> 
> I guess the announcement of the new DLC has my muse on revolt...

Perhaps the first thing that was noticed, was the mood. The Exo stepped onto the Fallen Ship, having accepted the transmat with nothing but caution - and a quick confirmation not only was his hand cannon topped off for ammo, but his golden gun was just a flinch away from activating. It had been difficult enough to convince Zavala to let him out - claiming he was testing the patrol beacons, just harmless work and he wasn’t even going to _look_ at an enemy he promised. But here he was, Fallen everywhere on the ship, standing at attention, and Cayde couldn’t shake the slight unease. This was too reminiscent of watching Skolas get brought in, and he had to worry, even if only briefly, if he had made a mistake. How fast could he get a call out, could his Ghost transmat him off this ship _fast_ enough? He felt the little guy under his hood, peering out, and uncertain.

The Kell of the ship motioned him forward - what was it about him that seemed so familiar? He recognized the banner - House of Wolves, how could he not? How many times had he heard a particularly violent Huntress bitching and moaning about their treatment? About how they did things? This Kell wasn’t Skolas but…

All of his thoughts scattered as he moved through the door - a nod of thanks by default, and a snide comment dying out the minute he took in the lavish quarters, the swaths of fabric hung about and pillows scattered everywhere. As much _comfort_ as a Fallen could ask. It had to be the Kell’s quarters, yet what caught him completely off guard was the woman he recognized in the middle of the room, two Fallen warriors looking to be fussing over her, hands tenderly patting something over exposed bruises, cleaning blood from her face, and those orange eyes were merely observing, downcast.

Crystene. Crystene as she _had_ been given that the Guardian’s armor was gone - no it was on a rack in the corner, he could see it now that he tore his gaze away. He scowled at realizing there were scorch marks from bullets, a scuff looking suspiciously like she’d been in a fist fight. For now, though, she stood as she was, black fabric draped around her - hiding her modesty - as the Fallen worked. She looked like she _belonged_ and there was something deep in Cayde’s circuitry that made him aware of that fact, of just how wrong it was she was one of _his_ hunters, forced to work for the Traveler.

“ _Sister Huntress,_ ” Cayde almost jumps out of his skin as he hears the voice behind him - Variks? _Impossible_! “ _He came as requested. I will take my warriors and grant you your privacy. Best of luck,_ ” It was no light topic what they had to discuss, and before Cayde could even get through his quip of saying hi to Variks, he was gone, the Fallen retreating from the room as he felt the sensation- had he been human, he would’ve erupted in goosebumps, knowing he was being watched.

“Couldn’t have told me he was still around? Sheesh, Crys, thought we had a better friendship than that,” He offers sarcastically, optics brightening as he turns to regard her, seeing a faint smile split her lips. He saw the extent of her wounds - she _had_ been in a fight, the wound visible just above her temple, the bruises looking odd on the azure skin. It incited an odd anger in the pit of his circuits, something he passed off as just being protective of one of his Hunters. When she gestured to one of the masses of pillows, proving to be a pit as she moved down to sit in it, he couldn’t help but notice how gingerly she sat, not crossing her legs like usual, no doubt avoiding bruises.

“I only recently found out myself, Cayde, and then you were being transmatted here. Had I told you who the ship belonged to, there would’ve been more questions, if not an audience wanting to accompany you,” A quiet sound, and she regarded the Exo across from her. What Variks had told her, while waiting for him to be inbound, still burned in her mind, and she was curious if she was making a mistake by exposing this. It made sense - an innate reaction to be _close_ to the Exo, even during their first fight.

And even that was back in startlingly explicit memories, her mind wandering as Cayde began his complaint of getting away from the Tower and Zavala.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wound to her side was an aggravation, deep enough to hinder her movement as she dove through the underbrush, a scout rifle held close, up enough to be able to react and shoot if needed. Her free hand was wrapped around her midsection, pressing to that gash, trying to staunch the bleeding as she ran. An ambush, she should’ve seen that coming from a mile away, and she was foolish enough to walk into it anyways.

Absently, she realized it was a camp far too late, not particularly caring since it seemed its last inhabitant was nowhere to be seen. The dying embers of the campfire were easy to reignite, granting warmth that the night didn’t for this hellscape. It lulled her into a false security, a drowsy haze as she focused on patching up what she could of the wound on her side. A lucky swipe, a blade where she hadn’t been expecting one, and she’d paid the price. Part of her loathed the fact the Guardian who had done it got to _live_ and she’d been forced to flee - she didn’t have the weapons she needed to murder a Guardian, she’d been here for reconnaissance for the Queen, nothing more.

Perhaps she should’ve ditched the armor from the Queen’s Guard. Maybe she wouldn’t have been mistaken for a Fallen.

But it’s then, when her guard is down, that she hears the crunch - faint, even to her - and her attention suddenly snaps and zeroes in on the brush to the side. Orange eyes are narrowed, dangerously so, behind her helmet as she watches the Exo step into view, hand cannon raised and ready to fire. Of course, he saw Fallen, a threat, just like the other idiotic Guardian. Well, at least she was doing her job correctly.

A growl passed through her lips, deep and guttural from the anger. A quick tally, she just had blades on her at the moment, and there was a hesitation if she could move _fast_ enough to tackle him and take away his advantage. She doubted blowing her cover as one of the Queen’s would be any better than him thinking she was a Fallen.

He had fired - she knew it was inevitable - the instant she started to move, and it grazed the back of her shoulder, pulling a snarl from her at the sudden jolt of pain, and it drove her forward, an arm into his midsection to pull him down to the ground, to disrupt his center of balance. 

The shout of surprise almost made her chuckle, _almost_ , but he put up a fight. Elbows thrown, fists trying to connect - succeeding a few times, enough to get her head to spin, a dig into the fresh shoulder wound - and the two quickly dissolved into a brawl. Each hit was met and returned, hit for hit, and the bruising would be irritating when she was done with this. A few headbutts had cracked her helmet, and she knew it’d need a replacement before she came back out.

It persisted, though, until her helmet was pushed off - an attempt to duck a hit that went awry when she dropped into another headbutt, and she swore. Orange eyes were bright, murderous, and black hair had fallen free as she sat up - when had she wound up straddled over him to beat him into the ground? - and put a forearm to his throat to pin him with a snarl.

Only to realize he’d _frozen_ in place, those optics bright, and his mouth lit, as if trying to speak and failing to find the right words he wanted. It only caused her eyes to narrow down further, “Speak, quickly,” A hiss, and she pressed further against his throat.

“Hey, hey, hey! Easy,” There’s static in his vocals, and she’s forced to ease up on his throat so that he can speak properly, that she can hear him, “I didn’t mean to shoot, damn, I thought you were Fallen,” He gestures to the armor she bears, and a smirk forces its way to bloodied lips.

“That’s the _point_ , Exo.” 

“Ah, where are my manners?” He flashes what should pass as a charming grin, and a growl has the blade against his throat still pressing into it, and he gives a hesitant chuckle, “Cayde-6, do I get to know a name or just more growls and sarcasm?” 

There’s something about him, his wit and his personality, that strikes in a long distant memory, something Crystene can’t recall through the haze of pain, and she shrugs it off. Now isn’t the time for distractions, she can’t afford it, it’s just her mind tricking her, surely. She can focus on it when she’s back home, safe.

But his comment is regarded, a brow raising, as she shifts her weight back, still straddled over him - she’s not about to have him get up and favor that gun again. Her armor can lessen blows, but not a bullet, not that well, and especially not after the beating it has taken. But she can humor him for now.

“Crystene,” It’s all that’s offered, and she absently hears him wag his tongue further. At insisting he’s not a threat, that he’s game for peace if she is, she rolls her weight further, standing and reclaiming her seat by the fire.

It’s then, that Cayde sees the damage. Bruises color her face - no doubt the rest of her as well, with their scrap - a part of him almost feels bad. He can see blood on her waist, he doesn’t remember stabbing her, no doubt she was injured prior to their scuffle, and he knows of the wound to her shoulder...But there was a part of him that actually felt bad. This wasn’t a Fallen like he thought - had another Guardian made the same mistake? It was certainly possible…

He wasn’t without injury himself - no he could feel circuits screaming in complaint when he moved, sparks popping here and there. She’d been desperate, but a part of Cayde was convinced that if she wanted him dead, he would’ve been.

It’s why he surprised even himself when he moved to sit across from her at the fire, intent on finding out more, and making sure they’d both be able to get out without any hiccups.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystene came back to her senses with a hand waving in front of her face and a concerned Cayde trying to catch her attention, “Crys? Crys were you even listening?” The tight lipped smile she gave had him groaning, falling back onto the pillows dramatically, “I can’t even complain about Zavala without you zoning out on me, you’re just like Ikora,” He can’t help but tease, before looking up to her.

“Serious moment, and you know I only have like two or three of those left so use it wisely,” A finger is pointed in warning, before focusing on her, “why’d you want me here?” His tone drops, the curiosity burning, but he’s not about to jump the gun. Irritating as it is, he knows how cryptic his hunter before him is.

And for once, Crystene drops her gaze to the pillow she’s leaning against, nails picking at the seam of it in a nervous habit, lips pulled into a frown, “...You know neither one of us knows much about…’before’, right?” He knows what she means; before she was Awoken an dhe was Exo. How often have they discussed it? Discussed how _irritating_ it is to have gaps that don’t make sense, memories that are just out of hand’s reach. It’s irritated them to no end, and no amount of alcohol or angry couplings was going to change their frustration at that; as enjoyable as those outlets had been over the years.

But he offers a nod, for the sake of wanting to know where she’s going with this, why she’s bringing it up _now_ of all times. She still doesn’t look up at him, and there’s an irritation there, but it isn’t directed at him.

“...Our fates are twined,” It’s said carefully, so softly he has to turn up his audials to hear it, and when it registers, he pauses, staring at her suddenly.

“...Crys…”

A shake of her head, “I...suspected for some time, Variks actually brought it up, he was kind enough to let me use the Kell’s quarters,” A gesture towards the door, before she looks to him, “We were close,” And she leaves it at that, watching his face, watching for any negative reaction, “Variks was able to track you before you sold your fate to Clovis Bray, and before…” She still can’t voice it without struggle, her own issues, her demise at the hands of someone trusted, “I would have to ask Variks for specifics on mine, I still struggle to wrap my mind around it,” it’s a quiet confession, but she doesn’t meet his gaze, she can’t stand to see that pity, that sympathy.

Cayde frowned, looking down at his hands, contemplating what he wanted to ask before he just opened his mouth and stuck his foot down his own throat, “...So, close?” He can’t help the weak chuckle, chancing a glance to her, “How long have we been fooling around, and you’re gonna leave me with _close_? I don’t think so, missy.”

The smile comes easily at his teasing, “While you were en route, Variks was filling me in on what he and his House had found, a task I originally sent him on to research _all_ of the Vanguards….In case action had to be taken,” She dismisses that quickly, knowing it was out of the question, especially now.

“And he found? C’mon, Spooks, you’re killin’ me with the anticipation here.”

Another laugh, and she leaned forward, a hand taking his, fingers smoothing over the gloves he wore, and she met those blue optics, “...He could not track our son, I’m afraid, he does not know what happened to him,” And there’s a pain there, time works so differently for them now, would a human child from the past even be alive? Would there be anything to find? “But Variks wanted to make sure _we_ knew of each other, to try and fill in the gaps,” She murmured, feeling his hand tighten on hers, the normally chatty Exo dead silent, staring at her.

“I know what you’re thinking, it’s odd, it’s insane...A pair of humans split, one Exo and one Awoken, but...It explains why the Light took so readily to me, I wasn’t a true Awoken,” A tight smile, “Despite being in the Queen’s court, I wasn’t really supposed to be there,” She mused, a quiet chuckle under it all.

Cayde was silent, for the longest time, almost enough to worry the Hunter as she rubbed the back of his hand with a thumb, “...Does this make me like, an Earl or Duke of the Fallen?” When he spoke she couldn’t help but laugh, the sound purely relieved, happy, and the worries slid away as she leaned back, letting go of his hand.

“Her Court doesn’t work like _that_ , Cayde,” She’s still laughing, shaking her head as she regards him, noticing his smile.

He moves over to join her on her side of the pit, sliding into the pillows in such a dramatic fashion they both chuckled, an arm wrapping around her, pulling her close as he regarded her, “So you’re telling me,” He trailed off, a pause for dramatic effect, “That the one Hunter I’ve been drawn to, have rolled around the sheets with on countless occasions, despite killing a lot of Guardians and having us all confused for years, is actually the woman I was married to a long time ago? Well, strike my guilty conscience away.”

He offers a warm smile, pressing his forehead to hers, mindful of the horn, “Always knew I could trust you,” He murmured, Crys just offering a small smile, leaning into him.

“Neither of us are who we were, I won’t lie,” A hand falls to his chest, watching it in an absent manner, “...But it’s nice to know why I felt so drawn to you, and continue to be, even after all our spats and scraps.”

A hum answered her, his gaze turning to take in the room in thought, before a low chuckle was there, “So, time to use this space to our advantage? Get ‘reacquainted’?” He’d wiggle his eyebrows if he could, and oh how he missed having flesh for expression.

Crystene’s flat look was priceless, “Variks will know, not to mention you’re on a ship full of Fallen who will know, if not _smell_ and _hear_ us, Cayde. Absolutely no-” She was cut off, swung up into his arms as he stood in a flourish.

“Nonsense! Variks would understand, I’m sure! Besides, I’m pretty sure he would’ve expected something like this,” A laugh as he tosses her on the flat of pillows and blankets, his laugh drowning out her complaints before those too vanished from her lips, replaced by something far more musical to his audials.

It was startling news, but Cayde wasn’t particularly complaining about the outcome either.


	5. One More To The Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relapse of memories leaves Crystene shaken, and Cayde's off to hunt more information down about a particular Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this got long and I'm so sorry. Enjoy? Hopefully? Sorry it took so long to upload ;-;  
> Also keep in mind, this is my way of viewing Bungie's lore regarding Awoken & the Fallen; since we have so many holes and unanswered questions in the lore, I'm filling it in with my own silly putty and tears.

Fire. It was all encompassing; smoke choking at her lungs, and suddenly the Awoken was cursing the fact her helmet had been shattered and thrown aside. The Cabal...An irritation, an infestation, and here she was fighting into the heart of it all. The Tower wasn’t _her_ home, but she had hidden things of hers here, things she was fighting to get to. Namely the hangar.

The assault was unexpected, and each shot that rocked the Tower had her pushing herself further, sliding under a salvo of fire rounds, a grenade attached to an ankle of a Cabal or another before she was diving off once more. There was no time to hesitate, to make sure she killed what she saw - there were more pressing matters. It was a _fight_ to ignore the comms that were alive with orders barked from the Vanguards, trying to get some semblance of order over the chaos and still lead their Guardians.

Crystene ignored any orders she heard, sliding into the Hangar and vanishing back to the corner she’d staked out - a favorite of Xur’s, odd as the creature was they left each other be, swapped stories on rare occasions - and immediately hauled herself up towards the chest she knew was there. Digging through, she was pleased to see it was undisturbed - they were intent on burning the place, not looting. That was a plus, but it still didn’t add up, even for Red Legion.

A snarl left her, the shot clipping her right shoulder, burning through the armor as she turns, looking to the Cabal that had stomped his way in - how had she missed those footsteps? She was distracted, this wasn’t good - and as the gun was raised again, there was a shimmer of Solar energy and suddenly he disintegrated.

Orange eyes were wide, a hand covering that wound to hold it, as Awoken stared Exo down, Cayde’s own blue eyes too bright, too alert. Why had he…

“You! What are you doing, we need to get out, and we need to get as many Guardians as we can,” It’s a demand, and he’s taken a few steps, the Golden Gun sliding away, cooling itself, as he moves to grab her good arm, intent on taking her with him, back to Ikora and Zavala, to get them _off_ the Tower to safety.

But Crystene fights, stepping back, “I can’t, Cayde,” Just loud enough to be heard over their comms, the shots heard in the distance. She turns to her ghost, letting it materialize over her hand, coming out of its hiding place, “I need you to transmat that to the ship, do you understand?” It’s murmured, and the Ghost looks back before nodding, immediately floating that way.

Eyes lid, looking to Cayde, “...Go to your fireteam, Cayde, please. There is nothing here for you.”

“What are you talking about? You’re one of _my_ Hunters!” It’s cried out, and he’s trying to grab her once more to urge her off, “C’mon, we’re getting you off this burning scrap of metal, I don’t have time for this!” A huff, and Crystene broke his hold easily, a hand to his shoulder to push him back towards the exit.

Fangs were bared, a sneer there, “Cayde, go. If any of _your_ hunters can survive this, it’s me. Now go, before that idiot of a Titan or Ikora come stomping this way looking for you. You have a fireteam to worry about,” A hiss - she was _no one’s_ Hunter, she just _answered_ to Cayde, got orders from him.

Cayde seemed to watch her for a moment, backpedaling as he pointed at her, “You better find your way off this hell. If not I will personally pull you from the rubble to kick your ass, you hear me?”

“Terrifying as always, Cayde,” A flippant wave of her hand, and she turns. There’s a tightness in her chest as she moves to check on her Ghost and the process. She can’t pinpoint it - but there’s a feeling of foreboding, one she cannot place, but her instincts are screaming to run, to fight. She cannot, though, and a hand is placed out for the Ghost to hover to once it’s finished - an odd habit she’s adopted, as if to catch the Ghost despite it being capable of floating freely, “Is it done?”

“Yes, Crystene, but...I don’t know what a few scraps of maps and mechanics have to do with anything. We need to get to your ship,” It’s an urgent tone from the Ghost, looking past her to the Cabal stomping around.

“We will. I need you to be ready to pull Cayde as well, we need him transmatted off the Tower too. The other Vanguards aren’t my concern,” A pulse rifle was pulled from her back - her arm is killing her, it pulls so badly to hold that weapon - and she’s turning to head into the hangar, to confront the Cabal, and fight her way across the Tower, silent as she prowled, assisting a few of Cayde’s Hunters and Ikora’s Warlocks, but the Titans were left to fight - there was no love lost there, Zavala owed her no favors and vice versa.

It was nothing more than fighting, a shot here or there through the eye of a Cabal, dodging bullets and whatever else was thrown before reaching the rendezvous point. Comms had been alight, and Miss Holliday - bless her heart - was there for a pick up. ‘Zavala’s orders’ was what had been said, but Crystene paid no mind, transmatting up freely, knowing the task at hand, why every instinct had been screaming at her.

“Take me up,” wasn’t so much a command, just an acknowledgment she’d do what she could. Holliday had delivered, always the impressive pilot - Crystene had wanted to learn a few of her tricks, but it seemed there was no time for that now - and no sooner had Crystene set foot on the Cabal ship, and she was charging off, Ghost relaying information to her.

Of course, Zavala’s voice rang over those comms first, sounding just as disgusted that _she_ was the one up there, as she was at hearing _him_ trying to bark orders. Without so much as breaking her pace, a glance towards the Ghost, “Mute comms, please. Not the first ship I’ve been on, I know what to do,” A smirk, and the Ghost actually laughed with her as Zavala’s voice was muted.

Uneventful for the most part, was her trek through the ship. Cabal were easy targets - fat heads, slow bodies, prime target practice - but when she stepped out onto the upper deck, there was a pause. Seeing the Traveler so encased...it stirred a fear in her, an instinct out of place - _Run, escape while you can_ \- but it was squashed back down properly, ignored in favor or trying to find just who was behind it.

And the heavy steps behind her gave it away as she spun to see Ghaul. Her ghost, still hidden behind her shoulder, only peered up to be able to keep an eye on them both.

“The Queen’s favored _pet_ finds its way onto my ship,” A low grunt of displeasure, “Shame the others couldn’t finish you off properly, seems I’ll have to,” Slow, lumbering footsteps towards her, and Crystene only held her ground, staring him down.

“What do you want with the Traveler, Ghaul?”

“What does a _Queensguard_ care? Hoping to steal it from Earth, still? The Light has abandoned you, pest, and soon it’ll be a world without Light as well,” A low chuckle, as a hand is raised to the Traveler, the field activating to cease and contain its power.

Crystene goes to ask, before the _thud_ nails her right in the chest, it’s a choking pain, panic settling in as she feels something off, something _missing_ \- barely she registers her ghost chiming that something’s wrong, before they both drop, Crystene to her knees, and the ghost clattering to the ground, struggling as well. A hiss, and Crystene has enough sense to cradle the Ghost close, a claw closed over it and keeping it with her, as a glare is leveled to Ghaul, “If you’re going to kill me, make sure you _finish_ the job,” a promise, snarled at him before the kick raises her off her knees, throwing her back onto her back as the hiss of pain is there.

Ghaul moves to stand over her, something growled that she can’t understand - the Darkness is surging without the Light to keep it back, it’s a pounding in her head, a throbbing in her chest where her heart is suffocating. The Darkness was always far more terrifying than the Light, but it’s the memory she’s fighting back to focus on the now, something just out of reach and she can’t be distracted, not now.

“Are you even listening, insect?” Another hit has her thrown closer to the edge, Crys reaching and failing to catch her Ghost in time as it’s sent careening down into the burning city below - a new fear settles at watching it vanish, before turning to face him. She can’t hear his monologue over the pounding of her own heart, the drumming in her ears that’s drowning him out. He gestures to the Traveler, and she looks - weak, slow, sluggish, not the Huntress she had been - before looking to him.

“Fuck y-” It’s cut off with a kick to the chest, and she’s falling, armor caved in and compressing that frantic heartbeat further. The fall is surreal, eyes glancing to the Traveler before even they close, and there’s only darkness once more before the impact. Her last thought on how pissed Cayde would be to have her ship transmatting him without her ghost or her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystene wakes with a startled cry, eyes wide, chest heaving. She’s unstable, orange eyes too bright, the Void just a flinch away from activating for her safety, and her Ghost even looks up from where it had settled next to Cayde’s - watching over them both as they rested. Crystene was shaking, trembling even, and when the cool metal hand brushed the bared skin of her back, she jumped and shied away further.

Cayde had paused - first at seeing the tattoo of the Queensguard properly on her back, snow white on lavender hued skin, second at her reaction - and tilted his head as he pushed himself up, “...Crystene? Spooks, you’re fine, you’re safe,” He tried to sit up, wanting to pull her into an embrace for comfort, but a click from _her_ Ghost had him pausing, glancing back to it.

“...Give her a moment. You touch her now, she’s likely to rip that arm off, sir,” The ghost hovered forward, purple and gold reflecting in the dying light of the windows - evening was coming, they’d have to leave Variks’ ship soon - and it hovered eye level with Crystene, “...Crystene calm. You’re not there, what was it this time?”

“Ghaul,” Her voice is so quiet, defeated, so unlike her, that even Cayde, who’s straining to hear, gives a pause, “The Darkness…”

“Crystene you’re fine. Cayde’s here, you’re safe, you’re alive. Can you still feel the Light?” A slow nod, after a pause, showing she had to refocus, before settling. The Ghost glances at her, before looking to Cayde and giving a nod - floating back to its perch to settle back down next to his.

Crystene is still shaking, trembling as she tries to calm her racing heart, and glances to Cayde. No mind is paid to the bared skin, the state of undress, as she turns to rest on him, allowing herself to be pulled into an embrace as he restacks the pillows to settle down in - he’d have to thank Variks for having such an obsession with pillows, or maybe it was a Fallen thing - as arms wrap around her, bringing her close to his chest as he can. It’s not much, he can’t offer a heartbeat to mirror her own, but there’s a steady hum of his Spark - the Light that’s keeping this body alive, keeping it _him_ as he rests his head on hers, fingers smoothing up and down her back.

“...You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, Spooks,” It’s murmured just to her, optics dimming as he watches her, feeling fingers curl at catches in his plating, holding on to him, and he just lets her. He’s in no rush, and if it calms her down, he’ll allow it.

Crystene shuts her eyes, taking in the scent of him - of _them_ and what they’d done, and part of her would love a bath but knows it’s out of the question - and it’s slow to relax her, to bring her back to the present.A quiet sigh, and the shaking subsides, “...When I confronted Ghaul, when...the Light abandoned me,” How she was pleased some _other_ fireteam had taken care of that bastard and she didn’t have to face him again, “the Darkness came surging back...Despite being Awoken, despite being born of that Darkness, it is a very selfish entity,” Fingers tighten, and her face is hidden in his neck, trying to press into him as best she can.

“It is displeased, I was never meant to be a Guardian, and losing the Light...it tried to reclaim its ‘property’ so to speak, to corrupt and reclaim what it thought was its. It was...encompassing, suffocating. Ghaul was never the problem, just some fat headed Cabal with an army...It was the Darkness he let back in that day.”

Cayde would frown if he could, and instead his optical ridges draw down in concern, and a cheek is pressed to her hair, even the lights connected to his mouth dim between them, “...The Light is yours once more, though, Crystene,” Her full name, a serious moment, rare as they were, “you were meant to be a Guardian as much as anyone else. Sure, you had your relapses and strung up Guardians like pinatas, but you know, aside from that. You’ve changed since the Light was in you,” A hand under her chin, tilting it up to face him, to look him in the eye, “I’m beginning to think perhaps the Apex Predator is just what the Darkness wanted. It’s come in handy, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think it’s...you, y’know?”

A weak smile, “Eclipsed in Light, or Darkness, I’d still kick your ass in a fight, Cayde.”

A chorus of chuckles from the Ghosts and Cayde gives a groan, rolling his eyes, but he doesn’t push her away like usual. Instead there’s a smile to his words when he speaks again, “I know, and it’s why I adore you so, you brat.”

A kiss is pressed - her lips to where his would be, and despite the fact he can’t properly return it, optics dim and he leans his forehead to hers. A small smile graces the Huntress, and she’s about to say something before the door hisses open.

While Crystene gives no care to her nudity, it’s Cayde being overdramatic and gasping, blanket pulled up and over him, making some quip about knocking, but Variks ignores it, eyes on Crystene.

 _”Sister Huntress, we have company. Cabal ship inbound, my hunters could use your skills…”_ The Eliksni is flawless, and Cayde looks from Variks to Crys, not fully understanding, but knowing it was their business, not his.

 _“Is there an observation deck on the ship that I can use?”_ She doesn’t even bother to ask why or how, and instead is standing - back already to full business and she’s moving to her armor where it’s been set aside. The black undersuit is stepped into, but armor is clicked into place easily. The sniper rifle is pulled from the rack on the wall, and she pauses next to Cayde - long enough to press a kiss to his horn, a whispered promise she’ll be back - and then she’s out following one of the Captains, the hiss and growls of Eliksni heard vanishing down the hall with her, her Ghost vanishing into her hood like usual.

Variks, though, looks to Cayde, and it’s rough common that greets his audials, “We need to talk, Cayde-6, about your Huntress…” There’s a growl undertoning his words, “Down this hall, to the command center when you’re ready. Do not make me wait...please,” It’s an added after thought - this is Sister’s mate, he can be cordial and polite, “The...mess will be cared for.”

Cayde is about to answer, before Variks merely turns to leave, to let him recollect himself. Cayde wants to say something, to apologize for the mess - he’s not truly sorry, though, it had been far too long since he’d had a moment’s peace with her, and it was a comfort. He felt relaxed, and it wasn’t just from their activities or the fact he was finally away from the Tower.

Rebuckling his armor on had him pausing just long enough to make sure everything’s the way it should, his Ghost tucked into her favorite pocket like always, and he’s leaving the room. There’s a Captain there - when did it no longer become instinct to shoot Fallen first and ask questions never? He can’t help but chuckle, though he does nod his thanks as he’s led off deeper into the ship.

Stepping into the command room, the first thing he sees is the screens; Cabal and Fallen fighting below the ship, but there’s one camera - catching sight of his Hunter, knelt down and popping off shot after shot, Cabal dropping with each pop of the sniper. There’s pride there, swelling in his chest, and he’d beam with pride if he could.

Variks motions him forward, “Watch your step,” A gesture once more as he prompts Cayde to join him in the pit, to sit and watch the screens, “She is quite the...jack of all trades, as humans say,” A glance to the screen with Crystene, before those four eyes focus on Cayde once more, his mask firmly in place. Crystene was already with Fallen visage, he didn’t need to have Cayde distracted though.

Cayde gave a chuckle, “She’s _something_...Not sure what to call her.”

“Fallen call her _‘Sister Huntress’_ , she has been a protector and warrior with us for some time,” There’s a fondness there, looking to the screens, observing how his Captains were controlling and keeping things together, “But this one is glad you two both know the truth, or as much as she knows,” A rumbling deep in his throat, close to a hum, of happiness from the other.

“...What she knows? Variks what do you know that you aren’t telling me?” Opticals narrow down, focused on the Kell now as he leans forward in his seat. He’ll shoot his way out of here if he has to to get answers, Crystene’s loyalty be damned. He doesn’t like things kept from him.

Variks waved a hand, “She spoke nothing but the truth. This one’s searches have not dragged up any information on your son, we know you two were mated before, but we also know how she became... _her_ ,” He doesn’t know how to explain it in Common, not well, at any rate, “we know of the betrayal she faced.”

Arms shift at his side, and he’s watching the screens still, “The Queen found her after, saw something in her. Crystene and Mara Sov have a connection, all the Fallen can see it, can sense it…” A low grumble, and a few of the Fallen shift and look back at her name, Cayde notices it but says nothing, “but she was not Awoken in the sense she belonged on the Reef. She was corrupted, tainted, when she got there.”

Cayde paused, brows drawn once more, and he looked to the screen with her seated on the ship, helmet off without a care, and looking perfectly at ease with what she was doing. She had mentioned the Darkness prior to now, but he thought it was just her way of being weird, being Spooks.

‘Darkness cradles them’ or ‘When Darkness takes me’ had always been sayings of hers, but how...how long had she fought with that demon? How many instances was she triggered so badly that she woke like she had? It had him worrying, but… “...Are you gonna tell me what happened, or leave me in suspense to see if I combust?”

Variks chuckled quietly, “This one does not know the full story, was not present when she was dragged into the Reef. Petra Venj does. Seek her out, but she’s handling an issue within the Prison of Elders,” He warned.

Cayde seemed to think. It’d be a valid reason to be out and about, especially if Zavala caught wind. How many had the Guardians themselves put in that Prison? A breakout would be chaotic, and they couldn’t afford to send even more out to go take care of things. No, this was the perfect cover.

Optics brightened, along with his vocal lights, and he clapped a hand on Variks’ shoulder, “Sounds good to me, buddy. Tell Crystene where I went, will ya? I think I need to go make a house call on an old friend,” A laugh as he was turning to leave, one last glance up to the screen where she sat, before he was off, humming to himself.

Variks watched him go before looking to Crystene on the screen, a sigh there, _ __”Sister Huntress, you have picked the weirdest mate…”__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to be more prompt with the next update, but hoo boy, you thought this one was long? Next one's worse...I can just feel it.


End file.
